JackTeriNinaTony
by wayofthekatt
Summary: none


*Backstory: Season One somewhat happened. In my fic: Teri is alive. Nina wasn't bad. George is working at C.T.U. Jack is still in charge of C.T.U. The story takes place almost a year after season one. Teri and Jack are getting divorced. Teri has given birth to their second child. And life goes on....**  
  
The following takes place between 5am and 7pm on Monday, January 6.  
  
Jack can't sleep. He's got a lot on his mind. Work, his marriage, his family, and Nina. Teri should be brining the papers over today he though to himself. The divorce papers that is. He couldn't believe it. After all they been though, she still wanted a divorce. The whole day took a toll on him more then anyone. But in the end his decision to continue working that day instead of being with his family after he was finished being debrief is what finally made Teri get the divorce. She was being selfish he though or was he. He couldn't concentrate anymore. His work habits were slowly going down hill. His coworkers no longer looked at him as a great boss. But as a man they had to report into. He was slowly losing his grip on reality. He couldn't do much of anything anymore. He and Nina talk endless times after that long day. She was being a great friend. And how foolish to think she the mole Wash talked about. If he could he would change just about everything that happened that day. Jack decided to get ready for work. The was a staff meeting to talk about the new office building. He decided he'd show up early and catch up on some work before the others arrived.  
  
5:26am  
  
Jack stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn't feel any better. He finished drying and got his close on. He took a good look in the mirror and said outloud "Today's the day Jack, you sign the papers and let Teri get on with her life." Jack though about what he had just said. He knew he wouldn't be able to completely let go of Teri. After all she had just given birth to their second daughter Karrisa. She looked just like Jack, except she had Teri's color eyes and hair. He loved being with his daughter. But he hardly saw with work and the separation.  
  
6:23am  
  
Jack stepped out of his car and made his way toward the security guard at the North entrance door. He flashed his ID badge. He didn't have to. He was the head of C.T.U. after all. But it was a habit Jack couldn't break. It was so routine. The same parking spot, the same security guard at 6:30 in the morning, the same 4 floor elevator ride to C.T.U.'s main office, and the same 14 steps up to his office after passing his staff members desks. He quickly saw the stack he left himself yesterday. And started right away were he left off.  
  
7:25am  
  
Jack's phone beeped twice. Which meant an incoming call. He picked up and pressed the red square button next to the * on the phone. "Yep" he said. "Jack, it's Nina. Were starting to gather in the conference room on the sixth floor. Though you should know." "Sixth floor?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh no reason. Just thought they used the conference room here."  
  
7:40am  
  
They meeting finally got under way. There was lots to talk about. Jack looked over his notes and wonder were to start. He figured everyone would want to start with the new budget C.T.U. was getting. And that's were he started. "Everyone shall we start?" He made eye contract with several agents before speaking again. "As you all know we got a budget 4 times more then last year. Of course, this also affects you salary. It will be nicely reflected in all of your next paycheck." The agents laugh and several clapped. Jack put his hand up to silence them. "Let's focus here. There is a lot more to be discuss. Tony Almeida, Nina Myers, and George Mason will have get a chance to speak to you. As of January 24th we start packing. Those of you getting offices just like me will be the fist to move in. You will have till the 28th to do so. Please be sure to get a check list of your personal stuff and C.T.U. work needs from Tony Almeida. The rest of you will be allowed to arrange your open office space according to importance and work needs on the 30th. And be sure to talk to Milo before you pack about your computer needs." Jack made a quick hand gesture to remind every one of Milo. He liked Milo, but he always thought Milo could do much more C.T.U. then just download. But what Milo did and didn't wasn't up to him. Milo was brought in as personal hire from Ryan Chappelle. And it was Chappelle who get up to date with what Milo was doing for C.T.U. Jack went on for another 35 minutes. Covered everything? He asked himself. When he was sure. He look at several agents and then turn the floor over to second in command Tony Almeida. Jack stayed for the whole meeting. He didn't have to. He knew what Tony, Nina, and George were going to say. But he did it as an example to his coworkers. He wanted to gain back their trust and respect. He though he start here and now.  
12:30pm  
  
It was lunch time. Jack was starving. Not eating breakfast now seem like a bad idea to Jack. He quickly got up and put his jacket on. As he walked down the steps he notice Nina. He made is his way towards her desk. He had nothing to say to her. But he wanted to see her up close. "Hey" she greeted him. "Hey" "Off to lunch?" "Yeah. You?" "MMhh, several of my staff members wanted to go early. Something about buying tickets, mmhh whatever they said. I'm waiting for them to get back." "Oh" Jack didn't know what to say. Nina couldn't leave with the others agents gone. And he needed to eat. "Okay, hey when you get back, come to my office. I would like to talk to you about some things." "Sure." Jack grind at her. He though he get some alone time with her before the day ended. He had nothing to tell her. He just want to be around her. "Jack" "Yeah?" "What's wrong? Your not being your self today" "What do you mean?" "Well, for starters your in a good mood. The meeting went off without a hitch. And your actually leaving the building for lunch. Your sure you're feeling okay?" "I'm fine Nina. See you when you get back" Nina just laugh to herself as she watched Jack go though the double doors of C.T.U.'s main office.  
  
2:00pm  
  
Jack watched as Nina made her way to his office. He still didn't know what he was going to say. He knew there was much to talk about except work. Nina caught Jack's bluff. "Look, Jack I know there's nothing important you want to talk about. So why don't you tell me what's you?" Nina said firmly as she enter his office. It was then Jack notice the ring on Nina's hand. Jack was taken back by this. He though there was something between him and Nina. "Sorry, Nina. I just have a lot going on today. I was just looking for an old friend to talk to" "Well that's a start Jack. Being honest." "Teri will be bringing me the divorce papers today" Jack said as he turn his back towards Nina. "Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't know." "Yeah, there a lot we both don't know." "What's that supposed to mean Jack?" "Nothing" "Jack?" Nina said as she grabbed Jack's arm and turned him to face her. "Nina" "Jack" The silence lasted for several moments. "I'm going to go. Unless you actually need something important from me Jack" "No. That's all" Jack decided to remain professional. Nina left his office. Jack sat back down in his chair and was wondering what just happened between him and Nina.  
  
4:22pm  
  
Jack was headed back to his office when Nina stopped him. "Jack" "Yeah?" "Look, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but." "Then don't tell me Nina" Jack simply walked away from her. He wasn't sure what she was going to say to him but Jack still felt hurt. Nina followed quickly up to his office. "Jack" "What" "Teri was in an accident. She's at St. Luke's hospital." "What?" "They just called. She was hit by some guy who ran a red light." Jacks heart it the floor and Jack's body hit his chair. Jack was stunned. "Jack come on I'll drive you to the hospital." Jack really didn't hear what Nina said but his body responded for him. On their way out Nina told Tony and George what was going on. The two understood and took control of C.T.U.  
  
5:13pm  
  
The ride seemed like forever to Jack. "Teri Bauer?" Nina asked the nurse. "She in surgery on the seventh floor." "Thank you" "You'll have to wait till a doctors sees you. Tell the nurse up their that your family." Nina shook her head to acknowledged the nurse. They turned the corner to catch the evaluator door opening. Nina pressed the button with the "7" on it. "You okay" "No." When Nina and Jack got off the evaluator Jack was greeted back Kim's arms. "Dad!" "Sweetie" "Dad" They two looked at each other. "How is she?" "I don't know. She's in surgery. She's been there for about thirty minutes." Jack hugged his daughter once again. Jack took a look around the room. He realized it was only the three of them. "I called Uncle Tom. He's on his way." "Good. Where's Karrisa?" "She's still with the baby-sitter." Jack took another look at Kim. He tried to grin but he only felt himself breaking down as several tears escaped from his eyes. Nina had taken a seat across the room and watch the two of them. Jack put his arm around Kim and walked over towards Nina. He gusted for Kim to sit down. She did. And Jack sat down next to her putting his arm back around her.  
  
6:04pm  
  
Tom Powers had just arrived. And the four of them, Nina, Kim, Jack, and Tom were waiting for the doctor. Jack was first to notice the doctor walking towards them. "Mr. Bauer?" Jack stood up and Kim took hold of his hand. "Mr. Bauer, I'm sorry. We were unable to save your wife. There was just to much damage to her spinal cord. We did everything we could. I'm sorry sir." Jack went nub as Kim stood up to embrace him. The news hit the four of them like a brick wall. The doctor apologized to Tom and Nina then made his way out. "Daddy, no. No. No!" Kim screamed as Jack felt her slipping out of his arms. Nina helped lay Kim down. Tom made his way to get some water for Kim. "I can't believe this is happening" Jack said looking at Nina. Nina just put her head down. She couldn't think of a single word to say to Jack. And no matter what she said it wouldn't have helped. They sat Kim up and Tom came back into the room with some water. Kim refused at first but then took a couple of sips. Tom put a hand of Jacks shoulder gusting him to stand. Jack did. "Jack, I'm going to go call my parents and my sister. Jack, I'm sorry." Jack just looked at Tom. He just lost his sister just like he just lost his wife. Tom embraced Jack with a firm hug and then he left the room.  
  
**End of the first chapther** 


End file.
